


Complications

by spine_of_steel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Illnesses, Injury, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Tim Drake, idk lol no ones srsly injured they just dont know whats going on right away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spine_of_steel/pseuds/spine_of_steel
Summary: Jason is not cut out for medical emergencies when he hasn't slept in 34 hours.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> Tim is trans in this fic, and there is some general talk of him having a uterus. More detailed trigger warning at the end if you need it.

Jason stumbles into the manor kitchen at six in the morning.

He'd been out later past the Bat's usual patrol route because he'd taken one of the street kids out for a meal and then had to wait until the social security office opened to drop the kid off. When he'd finally got to the Batcave, he'd stripped his gear off and left it in a pile on the floor. He'll get to it at some point, but he'd been so tired he decided to leave it for later and then had wandered up to the kitchen for a post patrol snack before he fell asleep.

Everyone else should be asleep, and Duke should be up soon for his weekend morning patrol. Jason lethargically eats his oatmeal and contemplates the grout in the tile floor. He's in the middle of his bowl, thinking about the latest season of the new Star Trek show, when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. 

He swallows his bite and glances at the clock to check the time. It's still too early for Duke or Alfred to be up, and nobody else has any pressing business this morning as far as he's aware. He turns to the door just as Tim walks in, who slumps against the doorframe, clutching his stomach. He's panting weakly and there are tears in his eyes.

What the shit?

"Oh my god," Tim gasps, "Is Alfred not up yet?"

"Uh," Jason says, startled, "Not yet. You… good?"

Tim continues to lean against the doorway, and Jason can see that he's trembling, holy shit.

"No. I think I'm dying," Tim squeaks out, and a tear finally loses the battle and drips down his face. 

"Okay, okay, it's fine, I got you Timbo," Jason says, standing up. For Tim to be unable to attempt to hide whatever amount of pain he's in means he must be in pretty bad shape and man, this is way too much for six in the morning. "Let's get you down to the Cave and I'll call Leslie."

Tim doesn't seem to react to his words, which, bad, and stumbles and gasps when he tries to move, so Jason picks him up bridal style and books it to the Cave. 

"Where's it hurt?" Jason asks, opening up the clock.

"My stomach," Tim gasps out, "Or, like, my uterus or something, but it's not menstrual cramps, it's way worse than that."

Jason sets him down on one of the beds in the medbay and immediately yanks Tim's shirt out of the way. He has to bat Tim's hands out of the way and he presses down lightly against Tim's stomach until Tim shrieks and flinches away. That's not good. Jason really hopes his appendix didn't burst, or he has, like, uterine cancer or something.

"Okay, okay, sorry, backing off, I'm gonna call Leslie," Jason says, taking out his phone. He keeps an eye on Tim while Leslie answers, brusk and clearly exhausted. Tim is sweaty and paler than usual, and he keeps letting out muffled moans of pain and man, what the fuck. Where the fuck is Alfred when you need him. The answer is, of course, sleeping because Alfred is seventy and actually needs more than three hours of sleep tonight, but still. Jason is so not qualified for this.

Leslie instructs him to hook Tim up to an IV, and then Tim curls up on his side, clearly out of it. 

What the fuck.

***

"It's an ovarian cyst," Leslie says, pushing the ultrasound machine away and stripping off her gloves. "It should go away on its own. Just take some painkillers and you'll be fine."

"What the fuck," Tim hisses. "Leslie, I'm dying. I don't even know what an ovarian cyst is."

Leslie rolls her eyes. "An ovarian cyst is a sac-like structure filled with liquid. Lots of people around your age get them. It should go away on its own, but you shouldn't move too much today and not go on patrol tonight."

Tim groans into the pillow. His voice comes out muffled. "Why have I never heard of this before. Gotham sex ed sucks."

"At least it's not cancer. Just your own internal organs attacking you. No big." Jason finally speaks up. 

"Shut up," Tim growls.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Tim gets an ovarian cyst without realizing and freaks out initially. Him, Jason, and Leslie talk about how uteruses suck. This was inspired by a stressful night a few years ago lol.


End file.
